The Flash (Immortality)
The Flash is a playable character in Injustice: Immortality. He was revaled on January 21st of 2015, alongside Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Catwoman, and Captain Cold. The Flash is one of 12 heroes and is a Gadget User. He is voiced by Neal McDonough and is a member of the Immortal Resistance on Earth-889. Immortality ''Injustice: Immortality Comic Book ''Injustice: Immortality Powers and Abilities *Moves at near light speed *Vibrates through solid matter *Ability to travel through time *Ability to travel through dimmensions Intro/Outro INTRO: The Flash is seen running across water, jets of ocean streaming behind him. Suddenly a large cliff face appears in front of him...but he vibrates through it, appearing on the other side and in the arena. "Yeah. I can do that," he says confidentley, getting into his fighting stance. OUTRO: The Flash grabs his opponent by the neck and quickly runs off the screen with them, saying, "Be back in a flash!" Gameplay The Flash is a gadget charcter, who has the attributes of a metahuman character. He can not deploy bombs or traps, as his main ability is his speed. He is the fastest character in the game, and this plays into his move set. *The Flash has the fast dash in the game, and has the fastest recovery time. Some may consider this over powered, but one must understand that Flash's attack deal with quick, speedy hand to hand combat. He has no alabies such as laser vision or projectiles. Flash relies solely on his speed and his hands. Throw Forward Throw: The Flash runs towards the character, kicking them three times in front of him. Reverse Throw: The Flash runs towards the character, there is a flash of light, and he suddenly appears behind them, kicking them to the opposite side of the arena. Character Trait 'Molecule Manipulation: '''The Flash's character trait allows him to vibrate through his opponent for a small amount of time. This acts in the same way as teleportation, where he wil appear behind them, except that it does more damage because he is going ''through ''them. Super Move '''Fastest Man Alive: '''The Flash runs towards his opponent, punching them in the jaw with his left fist. He uppercuts them, sending them into the air. He quickly runs behind them, kicking them forward before they hit the ground. As the stand, stunned and dizzy, The Flash runs forward, pretending he's going to hit them, and instantly vibrates through their entire body, then vibrates back through the other side. This does 32.36 damage and is 5 hits. Ending ''The Flash was done with the super hero life. After the events following the arrival of the other Earth's Barry Allen, The Flash had come to realize that he could travel through dimmensions more easily now. Dedicating his life to science, Barry Allen revealed his identity to the world and became an expert in transdimmensional reasearch. Almost every other day, it seemed, he was being sent into the Void to explore. The only problem, now, was keeping his enemies away from his family... Quotes "Yeah. I can do that." -Intro "Be back in a flash!" -Outro "Someone's got boyfriend issues." -After defeating Earth-889's Wonder Woman in Story Mode "Still as brooding as ever. Even in another dimmension." -to Earth-889's Batman "As annoying as ever." -to Earth-889's Captain Cold "Well...this isn't weird....not...at all..." -to Earth-889's The Flash "I'm the fastest man alive!" -Clash with any character "Haha! You're too funny!" -Clash with any character "We'll see about that." -Clash with any character "Time Loop!" -Clash with any character "You can't keep up. Be honest." -Clash with any character "Oops! I seem to have kicked you in the face!" -Clash with any character "Want my number?" -Clash with any female character "Am I talking to fast for you?" -Clash with any character "Sorry. I must've dropped your dignity down the drain." -Clash with any character "Yeah? Well I can run through walls!" -Clash with any character "At least I don't wear spandex." -Clash with any character "Well this is awkward." -Clash with The Flash (Resistance) as Default Flash "You're a good guy, right?" -Clash with The Flash (Resistance) as Default Flash "So...I'm kicking my ''ass?!" -Clash with The Flash (''Resistance) as Default Flash "Damn, we're good looking." -Clash with The Flash (Resistance) as Default Flash "You wish you were this funny." -Clash with The Flash (Resistance) as Default Flash "Tell me about it." -Clash with The Flash (Default) as Resistance Flash "Are you?" -Clash with The Flash (Default) as Resistance Flash "It's not fun for me either." -Clash with The Flash (Default) as Resistance Flash "The ladies love us." -Clash with The Flash (Default) as Resistance Flash "Trust me, you're no comedian." -Clash with The Flash (Default) as Resistance Flash "What's up, gills?" -Clash with Aquaman "So...you carry a giant fork?" -Clash with Aquaman "I thought you used a gun." -Clash with Captain Cold "I hate slipping." -Clash with Captain Cold "How did you even become a super villain?!" -Clash with Captain Cold "Your'e so creepy." -Clash witch Captain Cold "Ah, shut it already." -Clash with Captain Cold "This is usually the part where I hurt you." -Clash with Captain Cold "You're an embarssing villain, did you know that?" -Clash with Captain Cold "You're asking for it." -Clash with Captain Cold "You won't hurt Central City anymore!" -Clash with Captain Cold "Weird..." -Clash with Captain Cold "Why are you even here?" -Clash with Cyborg "Must suck to only see half of my beautiful face." -Clash with Deathstroke "Seriously? You named your sidekick Speedy?" -Clash with Green Arrow "Your boyfriend's psychotic." -Clash with Harley Quinn "Please, put down the hammered." -Clash with Harley Quinn "Are you drunk, or just crazy?" -Clash with Harley Quinn "If I see one more damn banana peel!" -Clash with The Joker "You stupid clown!" -Clash with The Joker "You just tripped me!" -Clash with The Joker "I'm going to vibrate your brain across the floor." -Clash with The Joker "Seriously? A fake gun?" -Clash with The Joker "Ow..." -Occasionaly after getting hit by Joker's Super Move "Brilliant minds think alike." -Clash with Lex Luthor "So, Alexander, how's it going?" -Clash with Lex Luthor "Who are you again?" -Clash with Lex Luthor "Superiority? Who's the fastest man alive?" -Clash with Lex Luthor "Why thank you." -Clash with Superman "Catch me if you can!" -Clash with Superman "Where'd you get your abilities? The over powered store?" -Clash with Superman "How is that I generate more electricity than you?" -Clash with Shazam "Thunder of the gods? Funny." -Clash with Shazam "Go home, Billy." -Clash with Shazam "Who asks that question?!" -Clash with Wonder Woman "Trust me, I wans't planning on it." -Clash with Wonder Woman "And your brain is slower than everything." -Clash with Wonder Woman "You wouldn't know how." -Clash with Wonder Woman "When you catch me? Ha!" -Clash with Wonder Woman Trivia *The Flash was also playable in NetherRealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe ''as well as ''Injustice: Gods Among Us *The Flash was one of the playable charactes in the downloadable DEMO. Alternate Costumes *Immortal Resistance: Unlocked by using an Archive Armory Key. *Earth 2: Included in The Collector's Edition. *Justice League 300: Incldued in The Immortal Ediiton. *New 52: "New 52" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One *Blue Lantern Flash: "Brightest Day" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One *Johnny Quick: "Crime Syndicate" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One *Black Lantern: "Blackest Night" skkins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One ResistanceFlash.jpg|Immortal Resistance Earth 2Flash.jpg|Earth 2 3000Flash.png|Justice League 3000 New52FLash.jpg|New 52 Blue Lantern.png|Blue Lantern Flash Johnny Quick.jpg|Johnny Quick BLFlash.png|Black Lantern Flash Category:Injustice: Immortality Category:RedTitan54 Category:Characters